Penelope Stein (Soul Eater Beth)
Penelope Stein is a weapon meister and PF Prime Beth's Counterpart. She is the Daughter of Dr. Franken Stein and Marie Mjolnir. She is Bella's (MCF Bella's Counterpart) and Skurd's Miester partner. Appearence Hair: Black with white streaks Eyes: Brown age: 17 Hieght: 5ft 2in body type: average but more on the scrawny side in comparison to Beth's slightly muscular body. attire: Horn Rimmed Glasses, dark green stitched trench coat with a yellow trim, grey t-shirt with stitches and a goblin head on it with a crazed grin with a screw in its head, dark blue jeans, black combat boots. Other: has stitches all over her face and Body, Has a screw in her head like her father. Personality Unlike Beth who has a playful and cocky personality, Penelope is more serious and cold towards others and is often shown to be emotionless and monotone. This is due to the screw in her head that suppresses her emotions because whenever she goes into emotional stress her madness kicks in making her want to hurt others. She can also be very sarcastic. Believe it or not Penelope just wants to be accepted and trusted by others despite her family's mental history. She even shows compassion to others and wants to protect innocents however even then she is still sort of Crazy. She can also be very scary and sadistic like Beth when angered often zapping people with her Soul Shocker technique. She also believes she is responsible for Bella. Mostly like a babysitter who has to keep an eye on her to prevent her from doing something stupid. Powers and abilities Hand to hand combat mastery: Penelope is very proficient in martial arts like Beth Soul Shocker: Its a type of soul wave length that Penelope has that allows her to attack others by zapping or electrocuting them with her soul wave length. Combine this with her hand to hand combat skills and she is a very formidable opponent. She inherited and was trained in using this ability by her father Is talented with most weapons: Like her Father who can wield any weapon Penelope has a flexible soul wave length that allows her to wield any and all weapons except for Death Sycthes until she manages to make Bella into a Death Scythe which is a difficult task because somehow Bella screws it up. Soul Shock Therapy: This is another type of soul wave length that she inherited from her Mother. She can heal people from the soul out with her healing wave length. She can also use it to manipulate their body in a way such as paralyzing them or increasing her own attributes like speed and strength. Though this can put a wear and tear on her body especially if she does not have her weapon partner with her. Genius Level of Intellect: Penelope is very smart and intelligent at a genius level. This makes her the brains of the two as she usually is the one that comes up with a strategy. Soul perception: Penelope like most Miesters can see, sense and read souls. Category:PF Au (soul eater)